A Day for Grell
by Kittiekat222
Summary: This is about a day Sebastian 'dedicates' to Grell. As much as he doesn't want too.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hey everyone! This is the 1st chapter of this fic, whoo! I hope you all enjoy it and I hope its not too bad :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the awesome characters within it!

**A Day for Grell**

Grell sat silently on top of an old building facing so that an empty ally way was below him. His feet dangled over the end and were swinging them softly back and forth. A soft wind blew his red hair to the side creating little curls at the end. He was waiting for his next victim to pass threw like she normally did. Her name was Jane Eirson. She was a young women, who unfortunately had gotten a rare disease that made her cough up crimson blood. Her own blood. She wouldn't be hard to pick out either because of the handkerchief that was always in her hand that was stained red. Plus, she had bright orange hair that laced her face. How wonderful it will be to spill the rest of her blood…the death god thought with a smile.

There was soon the pitter patter of foot steps leading up the ally way. Grell looked to where the sound was while placing a hand on his chainsaw. He thought it would be the women, but there was two shadowy looking figures heading this way. Maybe the women had taken a friend with her? It couldn't be because no women was as short as the figure that walked in front of the much taller one. Who could it possible be?

The two figured continued to walk down the abandoned ally way until Grell could get the best look he could at them. The one in front was a young boy with a black top hat on that looked much too big for him. He had on a blue coat with a cape over it and to keep it on he had a large blue bow. Behind him was a tall man with raven black hair with a large yet form fitting over coat. The thing that made Grell know who these two were was the boys grayish hair and the man's crimson red eye. This was Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis.

"Ohh can it really be my Sebby?" Grell sang out with a look of sheer happiness. Sebastian froze in his steps and looked up to see the shadow of Grell, his number one fan. Grell liked him even more then that slutty nun did! Grell stood up holding onto his chainsaw and swayed back and forth with excitement. "It is my darling Sebastian! And look he heard my voice and looked for me!"

Sebastian shuttered at what the death god could possibly be thinking. At this moment Ciel had stopped as well to look up at the mess of red.

"Oi! I've been looking for you!" Ciel yelled up which made Grell stop swaying and tilt his head. What could the brat want this time? Grell sighed and jumped down and landed perfectly on his feet.

"What do you want? You know me and Sebby have very important plans, like kissing!" He squealed and went to go kiss Sebastian but instead got a mouthful of shoe that flung him back into a wall.

"I want to make you a deal. I need Ms. Eirson to live. I need to interrogate her more on the suspicion of her murdering her husband." Ciel bluntly explained while folding his hands neatly on top of his cane.

"So you're the reason why she hasn't passed down this ally, I can assume." Grell said in a sharp tone because he had really wanted to kill this lady. He had been waiting hours for her to just pass by and now he couldn't killer her at the moment because of Ciel.

"Yes, and if you let her live for another month I'll let you borrow Sebastian for a day. You can do want ever you want with him." Ciel stated as if he was giving up nothing more then a loaf of bread.

"What ever I want!" Grell squealed. "Does that mean I can even kiss him with tongue!" Ciel simply nodded to Grell's request which made a small stream of blood escape Grell's nose. Sebastian on the other hand was not thrilled by this idea at all! His red eyes grew wide and he stiffened with disbelieve of what he had heard.

"My Lord, you can't be serious!" Sebastian stated with bewilderment.

"Yes Sebastian I am serious, so I assume we have a deal then?" Ciel shot a glare to Sebastian for questioning him.

"Of coarse!" Grell yelled at the top of his lungs and then jumped to hug Sebastian, who put up a hand. Instead of getting a hug the death god got a hand to the face and then a hard landing to the stone ground.

"Sebastian this is an order." Ciel started. Sebastian quickly covered the boy mouth with one hand and held the back of Ciel's head with the other. Sebastian drew in close to Ciel with pleading eyes.

"Please tell me your joking. I can't do…things with that guy." A shiver of disgust ran down his back. Ciel pushed Sebastian's hand way with an angry look plastered on his face.

"Sebastian this is an order, you are to spend the whole day tomorrow with Grell." Ciel said in a stern tone. This was Sebastian's worse nightmares…to be stuck with his stalker for a whole day.

**Hope you Enjoyed! **

**Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! I'm glad that there was people who liked the first chapter :3 I hope this one is just as good!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the characters...no matter how much I want Alois.**

The night rolled by much quicker then Sebastian would have liked it too. Soon the sun was up and Grell would be there sometime that morning. This is all Sebastian could think about and how much he was going to dread this day. He got out of Ciel's bed, the place he always spent his nights, and went downstairs to start breakfast. This would be the only thing he'd be able to do this morning that didn't involve Grell, so he was going to take his time. He stirred a pot of bubbling oatmeal when a door was slammed and a voice filled the mansion.

"Ohhh Sebby! Where are you my love!" A shiver ran up Sebastian's spin for he knew that the only person who called him that horrid nickname was Grell. He sighed and turned the oven off and knew Grell would come flying threw the door soon. He had less time to spend by himself then he had thought.

"5…4…3…2…1." And just like that the door slammed open to reveal a man dressed in a red, lacy dress that sat slightly above his ankles. His wild red hair now neatly tucked into a side bun with a bright red flower stuffed into it. He clapped his gloved hands together with a wide smile. "Are you ready for our date, my love?" Grell asked, but his smile dropped when he noticed Sebastian was still wearing his usual butler outfit.

"Sebby are you really going to wear that for today?"

"Yes I am because this isn't a date." Sebastian replied.

"Whaaa!" Grell cried and seemed to melt into a pile of red and tears. "But Ciel said I could have you all day!"

Sebastian sighed and quickly stuffed a spoonful of oatmeal into Grell's mouth.

"That's not what Bocchan ordered me to do. He simply said I had to spend the day with you." He walked back over to the pot of oatmeal feeling like he had gotten out of doing anything with Grell, except having him around all day. He took out a new spoon and bowl and poured the oatmeal into the bowl. Grell took the spoon out of his mouth and thought a bit about the situation. The silence was music to Sebastian's ears, but it wasn't like Grell to stay quiet very long.

"That's right! That brat said you had to spend the day with me, so where ever I go you have to go." Sebastian froze at this statement. The death god was right. He did have to follow Grell around all day or he wouldn't be following Ciel's orders, but there had to be a hole in this. Something he could use to get out of this.

"So we are going out to see a play and you need to change into something else. That outfit you have on is so boring." Grell pointed out with a small wiggle to it. Sebastian sighed and ignored the comment about changing his cloths. He would of coarse need to change if they were going to a play, but he wasn't about to take an order from Grell.

"I need to give Bocchan his breakfast and then we can leave for the play." He stated and placed the bowl of oatmeal on a silver platter. He held it up high and walked out of the kitchen and to Ciel's office, which Grell followed him like a lost puppy dog.

"Ohh Sebastian we are going to have so much fun today!" Grell squealed. "After this play I think we should go get dinner at a fancy restraint and of coarse we'll finish up with a late night, sexy-." At that moment Sebastian swung the door open having it smack into Grell's face.

"Ahh! My face!" Grell cried but it was muffled by the door. This made Ciel look up at a smiling Sebastian.

"Sebastian aren't you suppose to be with Grell?" Ciel questioned. A hard line forming on his face along with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry Bocchan, Mr. Sutcliff is here but a good butler doesn't leave without serving breakfast first."

"Stop wasting time and do as you were ordered." Ciel coldly said as Sebastian placed the oatmeal down. Sebastian's smile had disappeared into an unpleased frown, but did has he was told.

"Yes, My Lord." He replied and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him only to meet his number one fan, who went back to talking about what they were going to do today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry its taken so long to get this posted . I've been pretty busy. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sebastian or Grell...even though I wish I did.**

It wasn't long until Sebastian was sitting in a carriage with Grell, who was still talking about the evening plans. Sebastian had changed into a dark brown coat, vest, and pants. Along with a red tie and a pair of glasses that sat neatly on his nose. He gently tucked his hair behind one of his ears with a sigh. The carriage seemed to be going slower then usual or it could have been the fact that he was with Grell.

"Ohh it will be fabulous! Don't you think so?" Grell said with a large grin and his hands clapped together. Sebastian gave him a side glance that showed no excitement what so ever.

"Well there will be an ex amount of things that will be taken out of your plans, but I suppose it will be a decent night." He replied with a bland tone. Grell's smile faded into a frown. His bottom lip stuck out and slightly quivered.

"Do you mean-"

"Yes we are skipping the kissing part."

"WHAAAA!" Grell cried. "But Ciel promised me that we would!"

"Yet he did not order me too." Sebastian replied giving the death god no sympathy.

"But that brat promised! You can't go back on a promise!" Grell exclaimed and started waving his arms. "You have no choice but to kiss me!"

"And what if I refuse, then what?" Sebastian asked with a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Then…then…I'll just have to force you!" Grell replied while folding his arms over his chest. A soft chuckle came from Sebastian. As if anyone could force a demon to do anything, well besides their master of coarse. Only Ciel could force him to kiss Grell or anyone else for that matter.

"We'll see about that, Mr. Sutcliff." Sebastian said just as the carriage stopped in front of a large, beautiful theater.

Sebastian exited the carriage and held open the door for Grell since he still need to be a gentlemen in public and since Grell was still wearing a dress. He didn't need anyone questioning whether he was with a girl or a boy. Grell stepped out of the carriage with his nose in the air and a small frown placed on his lips. He immediately took Sebastian's arm and dragged the demon into the building. Sebastian followed with a frown to match Grell's. Tonight would be an interesting night.

The play was Romeo and Juliet, a famous play by Shakespeare. It is about two people who fall madly in love, but can't be together. Eventually, they come up with a plan to run away but end up dying in the end. This wasn't the kind of play Sebastian would have wanted to go too. The plays theme was love unlike Hamlet, which Sebastian would have rather seen. During the whole play Grell had managed to wiggle himself underneath Sebastian's arm. Sebastian moved his arm and pushed the red head out from under his arm, but it didn't last long. Grell wiggled his way back under Sebastian's arm but this time gripped onto his hand and wrist. The more Sebastian tried to move his arm the tighter Grell's grip got. There was no hope in escaping at this point, so Sebastian simply sighed and left the death god be. Maybe this way he'd be less likely to try and kiss him. Ohh, how Sebastian hoped that Grell wouldn't try anything more!

The last scene appeared on the stage. Romeo finding Juliet, who is pretending to be dead but Romeo doesn't know that. As Romeo spoke Sebastian noticed Grell squishing closer and closer into his side. He moved Sebastian's hand to his waist laid his own hand on Sebastian's chest.

"This is my favorite part." Grell whispered to the now, uncomfortable and squirmy Sebastian. Then Romeo lend in a kissed Juliet which was what ends up killing Romeo. At this time Grell quickly locked lips with Sebastian. Sebastian's eyes grew wide and he froze. He had two choice either let Grell continue to kiss him or run away and disobey Ciel's orders. He decided neither would do, so he quickly turned his head so Grell's lips were no on his cheek just before Grell pushed his lips in harder.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom!" He quickly said and stood up and ran off to the bathroom, leaving Grell on the seat.

**Please review! And even give me ideas! **

**Thank you!**


	4. Just a small note

Hey everyone!

So, its been a very long time since I have update A Day for Grell, and its been a very long time since I have written any fanfics. Basically, I was curious as to how many of you would like me to either finish this fic, re-write it, or even just start a new fic for all of you to read?

If any of this sound good to you just leave a comment, or send me a message :3 Thank you all for the favorites and follows!

p.s. If you guys really want I can always start posting up the stories I have been working on has well.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! So, as you all know its been a very long time since I have written a chapter for this Fanfic. Well, as I thought about it, I figured that my followers should at least get an ending to this Fanfic. Also, by everyone commenting that they wanted me to continue, it really showed that you guys enjoy this Fanfic :) So, here is the ending you all deserve! I hope you enjoy it! **

Once Sebastian had made it to the bathroom; he quickly turned on the sink and began rubbing soap and water onto his cheek. He couldn't believe that...that thing actually kissed him! This was not in his orders and there for should not have to kiss or be kissed by any red headed death gods. Though, the day had just began and he was sure that Grell would try to kiss him again. What was he going to do? Sebastian gave an irritated sigh and dried his face off with a handkerchief from his pocket. He also, pulled out his pocket watch to see how much time he had left with that thing. It was noon, which meant that Sebastian had a long way to go. This then brought a thought to Sebastian's head. Ciel never said that he had to spend 24 hours with Grell, only the day which could just mean the day time with Grell. He had found a loop hole, and was going to use this to his advantage.

Sebastian walked back out of the bathroom only to find a very upset looking Grell. His arms were folded across his chest, only to wrinkle the red fabric of his dress. Sebastian only responded by walking over to the man with a blank expression. "Is there a problem?" He asked, acting as if he truely did have to go to the bathroom, and not just running away from the death god.

"Of course theres a problem!" Cried the red head. "I gave you a kiss and you rejected it by turning your head! And worse off you ran off on me!" He wiggled a bit in his red dress, and now had the look of disappointment rather then anger. "Ciel said you had to stay with me all day!"

Sebastian simply tilted his head with a small smirk. "I can't help it if my bladder is full, Mr. Sutcliff." He gave a small shrug. "And for the kiss, well I was simply more interested in the play than you. Besides I simply have to spend the day with you, not doing has you say."

"Well...If your going to act this way than you can forget about going out for lunch!" Grell retreated back to his angered look, which he had hoped would get some kind of reaction from the demon. Even taking away lunch must be upsetting to a demon, and surely he would start to be much kinder. Grell, was poorly mistaken. It only made the demon smile more, and lean back a little on one of his feet. "Grell, demons don't eat human food. Taking away lunch is perfectly fine with me." This took Grell a second to process. Only blinking a few times as he thought of something else he could do to possibly upset the demon enough to be nice to him. Thats when an idea came into his head. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to go back to my house instead." He said with a small pout, and turned his back to Sebastian. As much has it this idea made Sebastian's skin crawl, he was going to agree to the idea anyway. At least in private he can be as mean as he wanted to the death god without the public questioning it. "Fine..." He muffled out, and with this they went back to the carriage.

Grell, couldn't help but talk the whole way to his house. Even though he was still upset with Sebastian; he couldn't help but gossip on about different people and what they could do for the night besides the movie.  
Sebastian on the other hand stayed quite and just let the red head blabber on about his plans, that were never going to happen. At some points he couldn't help but wonder how his little master was doing, and if the three servants had destroyed the house yet.

The carriage came to a slow stop in front of a rather odd looking house. It wasn't something Sebastian was really expecting to see, but that may have been because he didn't think Grell truly had a house. It was a simple house with red bricks on the outside that complimented the triangle shape of the house. It had red shutters to match as well. Sebastian stepped out of the carriage, holding the door open once again and following Grell up the pathway and into the house. Sebastian froze at the door when he realized Grell's house was decorated in nothing other then red. Red walls, red paintings, red furniture, red everything. Grell turned to face him with a wide grin. "Home sweet home, wouldn't you say?"

"I suppose you could call it that." Sebastian managed to say with a displeased look on his face. He took out his pocket watch to see what time it was. Unfortunately, it was only one o'clock. He had a few more hours he had to spend with Grell. He sighed and neatly placed his watch back into his pocket.

Now that they were at Grell's house, Grell decided he could possibly get Sebastian to be more romantic towards him. He had seen that Sebastian liked cooking, so why not get him to cook a romantic dinner for them and afterwards he could get in a real kiss! It was the perfect plan! How could someone not want to kiss after a fantastic dinner for two? "Sebby, I'm going to go change into something more comfortable. Why don't you make us some dinner, since we didn't go out for lunch." Sebastian rolled his eyes at the comment, but nodded in agreement anyway. "Fine." He replied and walked off toward the kitchen. At least now he could have some peace and quite for a couple of hours. Not to mention have Grell out of his sight for those hours. If only the sun could set sooner.

**Haha! I'm making this into two parts C: Hopefully you enjoyed this and will enjoy the next! Thank you for reading~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! So, this is the final chapter to this fanfic :3 I hope you enjoyed the fun, and will check in a read anything new I post! And if you do, I'll love you forever 3 That and if you checked out my Fiction Press stuff too...Anyway! Have fun reading the end!**

Sebastian had now been standing in front of a red cupboard; staring at the little ingredients the death god really had. There was simple seasonings like salt and pepper and simple foods like crackers and noodles. What was he going to make with these? There was barelly enough food to even think of something that may taste up to his Young Master's standards. Yes, he did realize that his Young Master would not be eating this but he couldn't allow his skills to get rusty. He closed his eyes, tilted his head, and sighed at the very thought of what Ciel was going to be eating for dinner. Hopefully Bard would make something simple and not cooked with a flame-thrower, or maybe even Mayrin could just cook something instead of that idiot of a cook. Why had he chosen this servants again? Regardless, he needed to think about what to make for that red headed reaper than how his master was getting along for dinner. He opened his eyes, and decided that he would make pasta. It was easy enough, and seemed to be the best bet with what Grell had in the house. He would first start with boiling some water.

Meanwhile, Grell was tossing clothes of his shoulder from his closet. He was looking for the perfect outfit to wear for Sebastian, but all his clothes seemed either too bland or too flashy for Sebastian. He had originally thought flashy was better, but clearly Sebastian wasn't into that. He figured that from the way he had rejected his kiss at the play. He picked up a nice red top and frowned slightly. "Ohh, what am I going to wear?!" He cried and sat down on his floor; still holding onto the shirt in his hands. "I don't think my Sebby would like any of this, but does that handsome demon like anyway?" He questioned aloud, and slumped his head down towards his lap. He needed to think about this. He had to make it perfect or Sebastian would never except another kiss. He crunched his red eyebrows together when an idea popped into his head. An idea that he was not too fond of. "He seems to like that brat Phantomhive quite a bit." He twisted his lips into a small pout before sighing. "Maybe if I did dress like that brat, only better, than Sebby would finally accept me!" He cried, only a bit happier now. He was going to take Ciel's fashion and just glam it up a bit. Sebastian would have to love this outfit even more than Ciel's, which clearly is why Sebastian spent so much time with that boy. Why else would a wonderful man spend time taking care of a whiny brat? Or so, this is what Grell thought.

Grell quickly picked up a pair of dark red shorts that reached down to his knees. He then picked out a light red, long sleeved shirt that button up to his neck; along with a dark red vest that cinched around his midsection. Lastly, he tied a red ribbon around his neck into a bow, and pulled on a pair of red boots to match. Yes, he had to say the outfit looked similar to what that brat would wear; only it was in a better color and looked so much better on him. "I'm always surprised at how fabulous I make everything look." He chipped with a large smile. "Sebby is going to love this outfit on me, and finally let me kiss him on the lips!" He began to giggle at the thought, and spun in a small circle to view his whole outfit in a nearby mirror.

A few hours had passed now and Sebastian had managed to cook up pasta with a homemade red sauce. He had even placed a nice re table cloth down, along with place mats that were in the shape of roses. It was the only ones he could find. He placed a plate down that full of the pasta, sauce, and a little piece of parsley on top of the mound of food. He then placed a clear wine glass down and filled it with ice and water. Grell did have some wine in the house, but he didn't need for that thing to get drunk around him. Lastly, he placed a candle center piece in the middle; lighting each candle even though it was still slightly light out. He sat down at the the empty end of the table, and took out his pocket watch. It was now four o'clock. He only had two hours to go before the sun would be fully set, and he could leave this house for good. At this moment Grell came skipping out of his room, and into Sebastian's view. Sebastian's eyes got slightly wide, his eyebrows crunched, and his head tilted.

"What do you think, Sebby?" Grell asked, while spinning in a small circle. He then stopped in a slightly sexy pose to see what Sebatian would say. "Wouldn't you agree that this outfit is perfect for any actress, like myself?" He flashed the demon a large smile. Sebastian on the other hand just blinked a few times. This outfit looked familiar, like something he would see everyday only in a better color than red. He always liked the color blue...that outfit would have looked much better in blue, or so Sebastian thought. He shrugged his shoulders, and finally replied, "Its fine, just sit down and eat please." He then gestered to the other side of the table. This made Grell slump in his outfit a bit. "What do you mean my outfit is fine?!" He slightly growled. "I mean it fine, and that you have a lot of food to eat. You might want to start on it." He replied with a small smirk of a smile. Grell looked over to his side of the table, and his jaw slightly dropped. He wasn't going to be able to eat all that food! He then looked back at Sebastian's empty area of the table. "Sebby, aren't you going to eat some of that?" He asked, feeling his stomach turn. "I don't like human food." He simply replied, still smirking. "So, I expect you to eat all the food I made. I did make it for you after all." Grell walked over to his side of the table, and slowly slumped down into his chair. "Right."

As Grell ate his pasta and talked about random things that Sebastian really wasn't interested in; he began to think about Grell's outfit again. He knew he had seen that outfit before. That long sleeved shirt, that vest, those shorts, and that ribbon around his neck. He had seen similar cloths to these before, but where? Then it dawned on him...those were Ciel's cloths! Only in a shade of red, and much to big for his little master. Why on earth was Grell wearing his master's clothing style? That death god didn't even like his master! Why would he chose to wear his cloths? Well, what better way to find out an answer than to ask them. He certainly didn't feel like thinking about his young master's cloths all day. "Why are you wearing that outfit anyway, Grell?" He asked in the middle of Grell's sentence. Grell blinked a few times before smiling. "I just thought it looked cute. Don't you agree that this outfit just looks great on me?" He asked, happy that Sebastian was finally talking back to him. He could finally have a conversation with the man. "Well, in my honest opinion it looks better on Master Ciel. Also, it looks better in a shade of blue." Sebastian replied while lacing his finger together and placing them in his lap. "That brat! This outfit looks much better on me than that brat!" Grell defended by jumping out of his seat. "So, it is my Master's clothing style after all." He smirked. Grell quickly sat back down and took a fork full of pasta. "Maybe it is, and maybe it isn't." He said before shoving the noddles into his mouth. Sebastian simply smirked, knowing he was right and that he had irritated Grell. He then pulled out his pocket watch to see an hour had past. Only an hour left of this torture, and he could go and tuck his Young Master into bed, and then of course go see a beautiful cat that liked to visit him at night. Ohh how he loved cats. The thought made his cheeks turn a soft pink as he placed his watch back into his pocket.

"Are you thinking of that brat, Sebastian?" Grell asked in an angry tone. He had folded his arms over his chest, and was only asking this since he say the blush on Sebastian's cheeks. Sebastian looked up to the death god with a small tilt of his head. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I know you like that brat, and his awful taste in cloths. Thats why I wore this outfit! I wanted to make you like me just as much or more than that brat of a child!" Grell yelled back to Sebastian. This is when Sebastian noticed the sun was setting behind Grell. He freedom was almost there, and arguing with this death god was his best bet at passing the time and getting out of there. Though, this idea of him in love with his Master was kind of funny to him. He let out a small chuckle at the idea before questioning Grell. "You think that I am in love with my Young Master, and thats why you dressed up like him?" Grell rolled his eyes. "Why else would I wear this horrible outfit? It certainly isn't because I love the style of boring cloths. I mean look at this outfit! There isn't any glitter, sparkle, or anything fabulous about this outfit. The only good thing is that its the color-" Grell began to rant, but was cut off by Sebastian. "It would look better in blue." Then there was silence.

There was silence for quite some time until the sun had finally set in the background. "Well, Mr. Sutcliff. It looks like the day is over, and I must be on my way." Sebastian said while standing up. Grell jumped out of his seat, and ran over to his side. "What do you mean?! I was promised that I would have you for a whole day, and thats 24 hours." Sebastian simply walked past him, while explaining "Technically, there are two different kinds of days. There is the 24 hour one and then there is the day time, which is only during the time of day light. I was not told which one to stay for, so I chose the day light one, and now I am leaving to tuck my young master in." He opened the door and began to walk out, only to be followed by Grell. "Thats not fair! I was tricked!" Sebastian simply ignored him, and began to enter a carriage. "By the way, I'm not in love with my Young Master for his outfit." He gave him a wide smile before hoping to the carriage and leaving for good. Now, Sebastian could relax, and hope that no one had destroyed the house.

**The end! I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
